Una simple canción
by Nande-chan
Summary: Han pasado diez años desde la derrota de Voldemort y todos siguen con sus vidas. Mezcla de canciones odiosas y bodas inesperadas. Adaptación muy libre de Love Actually.
1. El cantante I

Esto lo empecé a escribir hace mucho, pero escribo bien lento. Total, ahora me parece un buen momento para publicarlo (tan bueno como cualquier otro).

Es una adaptación, muuuuuuy libre de Love Actually. Algunas cosas sirvieron como base, otras me las inventé y pues ya. Así que salen muchos, muchos personajes y hay slash y het y creo que esas son todas las advertencias.

Nada me pertenece. Ni la canción que Cormac odia y todos aman.

Los reviews se agradecen y si dejan, tendrán más regalos de navidad ;)

* * *

**El cantante I**

La nueva canción de Cormac McLaggen llevaba sonando en la radio casi dos semanas. Era malísima, él lo sabía y hasta se burlaba continuamente en cada entrevista que daba. Cormac no podía explicarse cómo es que a la gente le gustaba tanto, por qué seguían pidiéndola en la radio una y otra vez; desde su lanzamiento, había ocupado el primer lugar de las listas de popularidad y su única competencia era el nuevo sencillo de Annie Blue. A final de año anunciarían cuál era la canción favorita de los magos ingleses, y las posibilidades de ganar el premio eran bastante altas.

Si alguien le hubiese dicho a Cormac un par de años antes que terminaría siendo un cantante tan popular, se hubiera reído. La música nunca le había interesado y no fue sino hasta un año después de la guerra que realmente lo consideró. Eso gracias a su agente, Romilda Vane.

Cormac tampoco había imaginado terminar trabajando con Romilda, pero había que reconocer que era una mujer muy insistente. Demasiado. Ligeramente obsesiva. Un poco compulsiva. Básicamente si intentabas negarle algo, ella terminaba espiándote hasta encontrar alguna cosa comprometedora para después chantajearte. Era una gran espía y jamás se daba por vencida, si los aurores o la Orden del Fénix la hubieran considerado durante la guerra, seguro que habría podido encontrarle algo al mismísimo Señor Oscuro y obligarlo a rendirse.

Ella siempre llegaba con un trato que no se podía rechazar.

Así había comenzado su carrera artística.

Cuando le preguntó a Romilda por qué lo había elegido justo a él, ella se limitó a encogerse de hombros y dijo:

—Porque eres bonito, a nadie le va a importar si sabes o no cantar. Después de la guerra y todo lo malo que ha pasado, la gente necesita ver cosas lindas, aunque sean inútiles. Además, como tu agente tendré acceso a varias celebridades, como a mi amado Edward Hamilton o a…

Romilda se había puesto a recitar una larga e interminable lista de personas famosas, así que Cormac dejó de prestarle atención. Realmente no sabía si sentirse ofendido, halagado o qué. Así que optó por dejar a Romilda con sus fantasías y comenzó a considerar una posible carrera musical.

Después de grabar su primer disco, gracias a Romilda (con métodos que no quería averiguar, ni siquiera preguntar), la gente empezó a prestarle atención. Romilda había tenido razón, no les importaba qué tan bien o mal cantara, sólo se fijaban en cuán bonito era. Por otro lado, era tan popular como siempre había querido y tenía en su cama a cualquier persona que le gustara con sólo mover un dedo.

Definitivamente, aceptar el trato-que-no-podría-rechazar de Romilda había sido bastante beneficioso. Quién lo hubiera dicho.

Su último sencillo era un cover de The Beagles adaptado a la época navideña. La canción original se titulaba _Happy Together_, pero ellos la habían cambiado por _Happy in Christmas_ y simplemente habían sustituido "in Christmas" en cada lugar en donde antes había dicho "together". Era muy mala, Cormac la odiaba y la gente la adoraba.


	2. El ministro I

Cuando empecé a escribir esta cosa, creí que todo iba a ser más corto, pero pus no. Esta cosa está saliendo un poco larga (para mí). Aunque es divertida escribirla y trollear a Harry :P

Los reviews se agradecen y por cada uno tendrán un café y galletitas gratis.

* * *

**El ministro I**

Harry estaba harto de escuchar la fastidiosa voz de McLaggen en todo lugar al que iba. En el Callejón Diagon, en las casas de sus amigos, especialmente la de Ginny, en el Ministerio, en cada maldito lugar sonaba el insoportable _Happy in Christmas_.

Cómo se suponía que él iba a ser feliz en navidad con tanto trabajo, era algo que no tenía idea.

En dos días tomaría su cargo como ministro interino de magia, el más joven en ocupar ese puesto desde algún año perdido en los anales de la historia (que Hermione le había dicho, pero que él naturalmente ya había olvidado). Era necesario, había sido casi obligado y no era algo que él hubiese buscado o querido.

Shacklebolt había pedido un año sabático por cuestiones de salud. Una herida que no fue debidamente tratada durante el final de la guerra lo había deteriorado rápidamente y los medimagos habían recomendado que se alejara del Ministerio por un tiempo; pasado ese año, ya verían qué pasaría con él.

Mientras tanto, Harry, que había sido ministro junior durante los últimos cinco años, pasaría a ocupar el puesto de su jefe. Puesto que, entre otras cosas, implicaba que tendría que mudarse a la residencia oficial del ministro en Westminster.

Harry suspiró derrotado.

Entre la mudanza, la presentación de los nuevos empleados y la coordinación de su equipo de trabajo estaba hasta el tope de ocupaciones. Lo más probable es que esta navidad no podría pasarla con los Weasley, Teddy y Andrómeda como era su costumbre.

_Happy in Christmas_, sí claro. Se quitó un zapato y lo lanzó contra el radio que se estrelló en el piso.

Tendría que comprar un radio nuevo. Aunque, pensándolo bien…


	3. El novio I

Esta semana es navidad, así que: ¡Feliz navidad a todos!

* * *

**El novio I**

Blaise no era del tipo de personas que se casaban. Es más, ni siquiera era del tipo de personas que acostumbraba a hacer un compromiso con alguien y mantenerlo; la vida le había funcionado bastante bien así. Muchos beneficios, pocas pérdidas y mucha gente feliz.

Y entonces, la conoció.

Aunque sería más correcto decir que la re-conoció. Por supuesto que la había visto en Hogwarts y sabía quién era ella, era imposible ignorarla. Tanto por su llamativa personalidad como por su relación con Potter.

En ese entonces, a Blaise lo tenía sin cuidado. Primero estaba ocupado en cosas más importantes, como lograr meterse en la cama de alguien que de ningún modo era ella; después, estaba ocupado manteniéndose lejos de la guerra y tratando de salvar el pellejo. No había tiempo para fijarse en alguien como ella.

Había pasado tres años atrás, en una de las fiestas que conmemoraban el final de la guerra y que era tan exclusiva que para entrar tenías que tener una invitación y aparecer en una odiosa lista de invitados. Obviamente, ella tenía su lugar asegurado en cualquier reunión de esa naturaleza; él estaba ahí porque su amante en turno había querido llevarlo y Blaise estaba lo suficientemente aburrido como para acceder.

Una hora después de haber llegado, Blaise se arrepintió profundamente de haber ido. Más fastidiado y aburrido no podría estar; justo cuando se disponía a abandonar a su acompañante sin siquiera despedirse, ella se había acercado, le había sonreído y había empezado a hablar con él.

—Hey, Blaise. ¿Cómo está Draco?

La miró fijamente y se dio cuenta de que su huída acababa de ser frustrada. Daba igual, por lo que sabía era el tipo de persona con quien sería realmente difícil aburrirse y tampoco era como si tuviera algo mejor que hacer aparte de esa fiesta.

Así que regresó la sonrisa y respondió.

—Mejor, ya sabes que la viruela de dragón es bastante molesta pero nada grave. Aunque ya conoces a Draco, está desesperado por volver al trabajo.

Draco y ella habían comenzado una amistad, bastante rara en opinión de Blaise, poco tiempo después de que terminó la guerra, así que Blaise y ella habían coincidido en una que otra reunión organizada por Draco.

—Oh, Draco. A veces creo que trabaja demasiado.

Habían hablado toda la noche y por fin Blaise entendió por qué a Draco le gustaba pasar tiempo con ella. Era divertida, inteligente y no le importaba lo que los demás pensaran de ella.

Con el tiempo, Blaise se percató de que era de las pocas personas con las que jamás se aburría y cuando menos se dio cuenta, había comenzado a salir con ella.

Literalmente, Blaise no se dio cuenta de cuándo ni cómo sucedió y lo más seguro es que hubiera seguido en esa feliz ignorancia de no haber sido por Draco.

—Blaise, ¿te has dado cuenta que hace tiempo no nos hablas de alguna nueva conquista?

—Mmm… no, pero ahora que lo dices, hace tiempo que nadie me interesa.

—Entonces, ¿no estás saliendo con alguien?

—No.

—¿Seguro?

—Sí.

—¿Nada que me quieras decir?

—Draco, ¿por qué tanta insistencia?

—Supongo que alguien tiene que decírtelo, porque aparentemente jamás te darás cuenta por ti mismo.

Blaise se había quedado callado y había clavado su mirada en Draco.

—Hace meses que compras multitud de cosas pensando que le gustarán a una persona en específico, que no sales tanto con nosotros porque ya has planeado llevar a esa persona a algún lugar exótico que sólo tú conoces y estás convencido de que a ella le encantará. Meses en los que has leído cosas que tú no sueles leer y escuchado grupos de los que nunca has oído hablar.

—Al menos son mejores que ese McLaggen –replicó Blaise, pero Draco lo ignoró.

—¿Eso no te dice nada?

—No realmente.

—Blaise, te informo que desde hace cuatro meses estás saliendo con Luna Lovegood. Felicidades.


	4. El jefe I

Creo que hoy no hay notas, así que dejo el capítulo.

* * *

**El jefe I**

Eran finales de noviembre, faltaba nada para la fiesta de navidad que El Profeta organizaba cada año para los empleados. Lucius aún no estaba seguro si ir o asistir a la fiesta del Ministerio, conflicto que hasta entonces había evitado programando las fiestas en distintas fechas, pero con la toma de protesta de Potter como nuevo ministro, todas las fechas se habían movido. Lo discutiría con Narcissa, aunque sospechaba cuál sería su respuesta: división estratégica de responsabilidades.

Simplemente, el jefe y dueño de El Profeta no podía ausentarse de la fiesta de su propia compañía y la presencia de un representante del periódico no podía faltar en el Ministerio. Dada la situación, lo más lógico era que Narcissa asistiera a la fiesta del Ministerio y él a la de El Profeta.

Ya sería después cuando pudieran festejar navidad con Draco. O Yule.

El pretexto que mejor sentara para tener una fiesta.

A estas alturas de la vida, a Lucius realmente no le importaba qué celebrar. No porque le faltaran motivos para festejar, pero con los años, nimiedades como la organización o asistencia a una fiesta se habían hecho molestos, y eran una pérdida de tiempo, en su opinión. Esas horas bien las podría usar en adelantar el trabajo pendiente en la edición del periódico.

Después de que Potter derrotó al Lord, hubo juicios, como se había esperado. Y hubo testigos que hablaron a favor de Draco y Narcissa, testigos por los que él había rogado a cuanta deidad recordara; para sí mismo no se había atrevido a pedir nada, le bastaba con que Draco y Narcissa estuvieran libres y pudieran limpiar en algo el apellido Malfoy.

Pero, para su sorpresa, la vida lo trató realmente bien. Gracias a Narcissa, había terminado como otra víctima más, encerrado en su propia casa en contra de su voluntad, indefenso y sin varita. Lo de la varita había sido un punto muy importante, Narcissa había contado las cosas de tal forma que él quedó como el mejor padre del mundo (relativamente), pues había protegido a Draco de que el Lord tomara su varita. Había usado de un modo muy hábil el "hubiera", porque si el Lord le hubiera quitado su varita a Draco, la historia hubiera sido otra muy distinta. Además, habían alegado que su participación en el asalto del Ministerio se debió a que el Lord y Bellatrix habían amenazado con hacerles daño tanto a ella como a Draco.

Pobre Lucius, tan inútil y amenazado había terminado él. Pero lo último que le preocupaba en ese momento era su imagen, si pareciendo un débil mequetrefe podía librarse de Azkaban, poco le importaba.

Al final, la historia de Narcissa y las generosas donaciones hicieron de Lucius un hombre libre. Un hombre libre que se dio cuenta de que la forma más directa para hacer que la gente pensase lo que le convenía a la familia era comprar El Profeta. Y así lo hizo.

El Profeta, que durante años fue un periódico amarillista lleno de los que parecían ser los peores periodistas de todos los tiempos. Parecía que el requisito indispensable para trabajar en El Profeta era besar el culo del ministro y negar todo lo que pasaba alrededor, por más que los hechos se estrellaran en la cara de la población civil. Así que lo primero que hizo Lucius después de comprar el periódico, fue despedir a toda la planilla de reporteros y fotógrafos y a uno que otro editor. Después, se dispuso a contratar a gente joven, hábiles en su trabajo y lo suficientemente manipulables… pero por él.

De eso hacía casi seis años y ahora El Profeta era un periódico respetado. Nadie había esperado que Lucius fuera tan objetivo ni tuviera ética profesional. De hecho, nadie pensaba que Lucius tuviera algo parecido a la ética; Lucius creía que esas personas que opinaban que no tenía ética eran muy sabias, porque no la tenía. Las cosas eran muy simples, si hacía ver a El Profeta como un periódico confiable y abierto a todas las opiniones, sería fácil filtrar información de lo buenos y respetables que eran los Malfoy, o quien le conviniera. Sería información fiable.

Sin embargo, el manejo de un periódico era demasiado, más en este caso, que quería iniciarlo desde cero prácticamente. Con el paso de los años, el trabajo se había ido desahogando, con él a cargo del periódico, Narcissa al frente de los negocios familiares y su imagen en sociedad y Draco haciendo lo propio en el Ministerio.

Aun así, no disponía de tiempo libre como para organizar una fiesta de navidad. Mucho había hecho ya con programar una fecha.

—Astoria –llamó desde su oficina a su asistente, quien tardó poco en llegar.

—Dígame, señor Malfoy.

—Tráeme otra taza de té y llama a Bell, dile que venga a mi oficina.

—Sí, señor.

Diez minutos después, tenía su té y a Katie Bell sentada frente a él.

—Señorita Bell, ¿qué tal el trabajo?

—Bien, señor Malfoy –respondió sosteniéndole la mirada.

—Es bueno escuchar eso, porque la fiesta de navidad se acerca, ¿sabe?

Ella asintió antes de hablar.

—Astoria ha estado esforzándose mucho con los preparativos.

—Así es –dijo Lucius, se levantó y caminó hacia la ventana—. Por eso, quiero que la ayude con ellos. Es demasiado para una sola persona y este año no pretendo contratar a esa estafadora organizadora de fiestas –dijo y la miró de nuevo antes de hablar—. Confío en que Astoria y usted harán un buen trabajo. Cierre la puerta cuando se vaya, señorita Bell.


	5. La novia I

**La novia I**

—Déjame ver si lo entendí –dijo Ginny sin poder creérselo todavía—. Después de dos años de salir con Blaise Zabini, hace una semana te pidió matrimonio, tú dijiste que sí, quieres que yo sea tu dama de honor y te ayude con los preparativos de la boda.

—Justo eso –respondió Luna tranquilamente mientras metía al horno el pastel de chocolate con fresas que había estado haciendo toda la mañana. Era uno de los favoritos de Blaise.

Cuando empezó a frecuentar a Blaise, lo único extraño que había encontrado era que a Blaise lo seguían todos los ertonis que se le cruzaban. Eran unas criaturas pequeñas, escarlatas y que flotaban alrededor de su huésped, en este caso Blaise; los ertonis despedían un aroma dulzón y ese aroma atraía a mucha gente, porque les resultaba bastante agradable, de esa forma los ertonis obtenían su alimento de otras personas. Aunque no dañaban físicamente al portador, anímicamente lo iban deteriorando poco a poco. Luna pensó en decirle a Blaise de la pequeña plaga que tenía, pero no quería preocuparlo y en su lugar se puso a buscar qué criatura podría terminar con los ertonis.

Los buerys, pequeñas criaturas azules que eran atraídos por la calidez y que eran completamente inofensivos, parecían ser la mejor solución. Aunque también estaban los feos y grises enys, que apestaban a podrido y cuyo olor ahuyentaba a los ertonis, pero éstos eran más dañinos.

La otra cosa que se le ocurría era evitar que los ertonis se alimentaran y así obligarlos a dejar a Blaise. Definitivamente, lo mejor era tratar de buscar a alguien que pudiera darle a Blaise algunos buerys. Afortunadamente, tenía tiempo suficiente para ello.

Pasaba mucho tiempo con Blaise que era una persona interesante y divertida, además de que a veces mostraba interés por salir a buscar alguna criatura rara. Le gustaba la aventura de recorrer el bosque, de escalar algún monte no muy alto o de buscar alguna ruina mágica que seguramente estaría infestada de hinves y soris, pues éstos eran atraídos por la humedad y el olor a magia antigua y rituales olvidados. A Blaise le gustaban las ruinas mágicas particularmente, pues estaba interesado en las runas. Además de administrar los negocios familiares, había publicado un par de artículos sobre runas, algunos en colaboración con inefables, y por eso le gustaba salir alrededor de Inglaterra en busca de ruinas mágicas. Decía que nunca sabía qué runas podrían encontrar.

A Luna le encantaban esas pequeñas expediciones.

Por ese entonces, Luna estudiaba la alimentación de los achlashs, que hasta donde sabía consistía en hojas de limón combinadas con una planta extraña que tenía flores rojas y naranjas en forma de campanas, pero por más que buscaba, no daba con esa planta. Así que pidió ayuda a Neville, con quien gastaba varias tardes en el invernadero de la casa de los Longbottom.

Esto dio como resultado que los ertonis que rodeaban a Blaise empezaran a ser reemplazados con pessmonts cada que ella le contaba sobre el tiempo que pasaba con Neville.

Pobre Blaise, era un imán para las plagas.

Era demasiado, así que Luna pensó en contárselo a Draco, pues comenzaba a preocuparse por Blaise.

Draco no se había mostrado preocupado cuando le habló de los ertonis, pero mostró interés cuando escuchó sobre los pessmonts. Sin embargo, lo único que hizo fue prometerle a Luna que vigilaría a su amigo, aunque le aseguró que no había nada de qué preocuparse.

Así pasaron un par de meses y poco a poco la plaga de ertonis en Blaise comenzó a desaparecer.

Y un día que Blaise la había visitado después de haber desayunado con Draco, había pasado.

—Luna, ¿sueles salir muy seguido a buscar criaturas mágicas?

—Más o menos, dos o tres veces por semana, depende del tiempo y del trabajo que haya pendiente en El Quisquilloso.

—¿Y con quiénes vas?

—A veces voy sola, a veces con Rolf Scamander, en ocasiones con mi padre y obviamente contigo.

La nube de pessmonts había empezado a invadir a Blaise otra vez y Luna se volvió a preocupar.

—Blaise, ¿te sientes bien?

—Claro, ¿por qué no habría de sentirme bien?

Luna se había debatido entre decirle o no a Blaise sobre los pessmonts. Decidió que ya le había ocultado suficientes plagas y era necesario que él supiera.

—Bueno, es que tienes una gran nube de pessmonts sobre ti. Eso también pasa cuando te hablo sobre Neville, ¿en qué otras ocasiones te pasa? Deberías decirme para así poder hacer algo para eliminarlos, no es sano que te sigan.

—¿Pessmonts?

—Sí. –Luna se quedó pensativa unos momentos—. Tal vez el pastel de chocolate con fresas que tanto te gusta ayude a ahuyentarlos. ¿Quieres té o café para acompañarlo? Hace poco compré un té chino que queda muy bien con el pastel y que creí te gustaría.

Por alguna razón, la comida que Luna le hacía a Blaise o los libros que le prestaba ayudaban con el problema de los pessmonts.

—Y dime, ¿es diferente cuando sales de excursión con Scamander a cuando sales conmigo?

—Pues sí.

—¿Por qué?

—Con Rolf son asuntos de trabajo, tomamos muchas fotos a todo lo que vemos y hacemos varias anotaciones. Además, siempre tomamos alguna muestra o recogemos plantas raras para llevárselas a Neville para que las estudie. –Luna le sirvió una gran rebanada de pastel y sacó un par de tazas para el té antes de continuar—. Contigo nunca hay nada planeado, así es más divertido. Siempre encuentro cosas inesperadas y cuando tú ves alguna runa es aún mejor, porque entonces me cuentas sobre ellas mientras comemos los dulces que tú compras o los emparedados que yo hago. –Hizo una pausa para servir el té y le pasó una taza a Blaise—. Con Rolf no hay dulces, emparedados ni runas. –Tomó un poco de té—. ¿Qué opinas del té? ¿Te gusta?

Blaise sonrió y ella vio cómo los pessmonts se iban y aparecían algunos buerys. También sonrió.

Los problemas de plagas de Blaise se habían terminado.


	6. El diplomático I

Esto va avanzando más lento de lo que pensaba cuando lo empecé a publicar. Pero está bien, me agrada.

* * *

**El diplomático I**

Draco no pudo evitar bufar cuando vio la agenda. Tendría que organizar la reunión del nuevo ministro inglés con su análogo estadounidense. No hacía ni una semana que Potter había tomado el cargo y ya tendría que tratar con él.

No le molestaba realmente trabajar con Potter, después de todo ya eran adultos, habían madurado y no había razón para odiarse ni insultarse. Podían verse y hablar civilizadamente sobre los asuntos de la oficina.

El hecho de tener que tratar con Potter esa mañana no tenía nada que ver con el humor de perros que se cargaba. Por supuesto que no, eso era culpa de la horrible canción de McLaggen que no cesaba de sonar en la radio de la oficina vecina.

Miró el reloj, eran cinco para las once, así que agarró la agenda y un par de documentos que podría necesitar y salió de la oficina. Potter lo había citado a las once para comenzar a ver los detalles de la próxima visita del presidente Christopher Morris.

No era la primera reunión entre gobernantes que organizaba, después de todo trabajaba en el Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional, y su facilidad con los idiomas y la diplomacia hacían de él la mejor opción a la hora de tratar y organizar reuniones internacionales. En principio, era la persona más calificada para el puesto y cuando lo solicitó, no debió de haber sido difícil conseguir el empleo, pero no fue así. Fue bastante complicado, considerando que era la postguerra. Considerando que era un Malfoy. Sin embargo, las donaciones hechas al departamento y el par de cartas de recomendación que consiguió gracias a Luna y a Pansy, junto con las habilidades que ya había demostrado tener, hicieron el milagro.

Desde entonces, se había dedicado a tratar con cuanto funcionario extranjero visitara el país. Algunos se reunían con el ministro, otros no. Varias veces trabajó con Shacklebolt, al inicio fue difícil, ambos estaban a la defensiva y no confiaban en el trabajo del otro, pero después de un incidente ocurrido con la delegación rusa que había llegado para los Juegos Mágicos Europeos, comenzaron a respetarse mutuamente.

Draco descubrió que en este trabajo, el respeto lo era todo. A partir de ese momento, Shacklebolt y él trabajaron bastante bien juntos, se respetaban entre sí y su trato lo reflejaba.

Suspiró por tercera vez en lo que iba de la mañana. Trabajar con Potter iba a ser más duro que los primeros días con Shacklebolt; en un inicio Shacklebolt no confiaba en él, pero no lo despreciaba. Potter, por otro lado…

Sería una larga mañana.


	7. La Slytherin I

Justo ahora me acabo de dar cuenta de cuánto es que Pansy trollea a Draco, pero bueno, es parte de su encanto y por eso se le quiere u.u

Los reviews, como siempre, se agradecen y dan dulces gratis :)

* * *

**La Slytherin I**

—Así que el incasable se casa.

—Así es –dijo Draco.

—Sabes que no lo creería si no hubiera visto la cara de estúpido que pone Blaise cada que ve a Lovegood. –Pansy se acercó su tercer martini de la noche y tomó un sorbo antes de comer la aceituna—. Supongo que esa será su cara permanente desde ahora.

—Supongo que sí.

—Siempre creí que yo me casaría antes que Blaise; de hecho, siempre creí que él nunca se casaría. Veo que me equivoqué, pero al menos acerté con Millie y Greg.

—Lo de Millicent y Greg se podía ver a años luz, no hacía falta ser un genio para saber que ellos terminarían juntos –respondió Draco y bebió de un solo trago el whisky que le quedaba en el vaso.

—¿Y tú qué te traes? Tiene que ver con el trabajo, ¿cierto?

—Preferiría no hablar de ello.

—Draco, guardarte estas cosas te hace mal. Anda, quéjate amargamente de que odias que Potter sea tu nuevo jefe y dime cuán insoportable es el hecho de que tome tres tazas de café en la mañana –dijo Pansy mientras le daba unas cuantas palmaditas en la espalda.

Draco la vio ligeramente sorprendido, abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar antes de responder y de ordenar otro vaso de whisky.

—¿Cómo sabes que tiene que ver con Potter?

—No me hagas perder el tiempo respondiendo preguntas obvias para desviar el tema. Potter acaba de tomar el cargo, tienes que trabajar con él, no lo soportas, es obvio.

—Es un imbécil.

—Como siempre.

—No deja de mirarme arrogantemente y de creer que su tiempo es más valioso que el mío. La última vez me dejó esperando media hora antes de que pudiéramos empezar a trabajar, ni siquiera pidió disculpas ni se excusó.

—Continúa. –Pansy terminó su martini y meditó si pedir otro o parar, al día siguiente trabajaba, pero… qué más daba, tomaría otro.

—Me exaspera, sabía que sería difícil trabajar con él, pero no pensé que tanto. No para de provocarme y sabes que tratándose de él no puedo ignorarlo y seguir como si nada como siempre acostumbro.

—Seguramente tú tampoco dejas de provocarlo.

Las mejillas de Draco se encendieron un poco por la vergüenza de verse descubierto. Pansy suspiró y sonrió de lado. Draco nunca dejaría de ser un niño cuando se trataba de Potter y por más que se quejara, sabía que las provocaciones y los duelos de miradas lo estaban divirtiendo. Bastaba con ver el brillo en sus ojos mientras se quejaba de lo malo que era el nuevo ministro.

—Niños –dijo Pansy antes de prender un cigarro—. Honestamente, cualquiera pensaría que después de diez años ya habrían madurado.

—Pansy –dijo Draco lastimeramente.

—¿Qué?

—Es Potter, no puede madurar. No está en su naturaleza.

—¿Y tampoco en la tuya?

Y Draco no respondió.

—¿Ya sabes a quién llevarás como acompañante a la boda de Blaise? Eres el padrino, después de todo. Se vería mal si fueras solo –dijo Pansy para cambiar el tema.

—Pensaba ir con Astoria.

—Como amigos, ¿no? Tratándose de ti, creo que es difícil algo más.

Draco la miró mal y asintió.

—¿Irás con Montague?

—No, no creo.

—¿Por?

—Porque terminamos hace dos semanas.

—Pans, ¿por qué no nos habías dicho?

—Porque no quería que me miraran como me estás mirando ahora.

—Pero…

—Escucha, realmente Graham no era el tipo de persona con la que iba a pasar el resto de mi vida, o pensar en casarme o algo. Era divertido, era un poco tonto y era muy bueno en la cama, pero nada más. Si seguía con él, era porque me ahorraba el tener que buscar a alguien para satisfacer algunas necesidades y porque también me hacía reír.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Lo que siempre le pasaba a Blaise. Me aburrí.


End file.
